


暗鬼 01

by Imagawatsuki



Series: 暗鬼 [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagawatsuki/pseuds/Imagawatsuki





	暗鬼 01

*

高二五班的邕圣祐最近有一点苦恼。

不、虽然事情本身严格来说是惊喜也不为过⋯⋯但错误的时间与错误的场合所衍生出的错误邂逅，无论怎样也不能形容以褒义的称谓。譬如此刻，他正靠着墙有点伤脑筋地看着眼前笑容随性的男生，只觉得额角生疼。

而罪魁赖冠霖仿佛仍然无知无觉：“哥啊，我也不想耗在这里白费功夫。我们之前在哪见过吧？”

“真的没有哦——赖同学。”邕圣祐深深吸了一口气，终于下定决心发了最后通碟——尽管也许只是今日份，“这种老套的搭讪方式还是早早放弃为妙，你不知道吗、我有男朋友的事情？”

没错，仅仅是「搭讪」而已。虽然动机暂且还捉摸不透，但绝不是因为真的认出了自己，邕圣祐凭借着天生的感性与直觉这样判断。但正是这份精准的判断，成为了他连日来苦恼的源头。如果要用简短的语言来概括现在的境况，那就是——「我们在哪见过」这样的蹩脚搭讪，其实是确实发生过的⋯⋯但搭讪者显然没当回事。

这巧合实在过于荒谬，以至于对着赖冠霖拦在身边时，那份漫不经心甚至有些轻浮的态度，邕圣祐完全无法宣之于口。但同样地，基于脑海中挥之不去的种种记忆，他却也不忍对赖冠霖采取措辞严厉的拒绝手段。

于是事态才终于发展成了现在的样子——

自年初转学以来就有所耳闻的、二年九班的「看起来吊儿郎当长得帅又难追的富二代」赖冠霖同学，已经连续搭讪了明面上八竿子打不着的自己三天。课间叫女同学帮忙递纸条、趁他出门时扮酷意味浓厚地挡住路，邕圣祐一度觉得自己要不是念及旧情，早就已经不堪其扰去请教检讨主任他穿越长长的走廊日日驾临有何贵干了。

事实上面对曾经的其他追求者，他也的确是这么做的，但这并不妨碍他此刻咬着牙，却拿赖冠霖没有一点办法。

“当然知道了。”赖冠霖慢吞吞地说着，心说不光知道——不光知道，你男朋友还恰好是我同桌呢。他单手拄着墙壁，凑得离邕圣祐又近了一点，“不过好像也没规定有男朋友就不能交其他朋友了吧？我是真的看哥面熟。认识一下不行吗？”

首先就不像好好认识的态度吧，每天待在这里说些莫名其妙的话！

邕圣祐简直要调动毕生涵养来忍住痛骂他一顿的欲望，年级际流传的风言风语果然不过笑话，什么人气高富二代⋯⋯分明就是个自我感觉良好又死缠烂打的白痴。他努力克制着自己的表情：“是吗，你想要怎么认识呢？”

赖冠霖闻言从阴影下抬起头。那一瞬间他眼神奇迹般地从先前的散漫里削出一股侵略性的锋利来，邕圣祐正巧错眼过去，一时不由得怔住了——然而这锋利只有一瞬，下一刻他目光就恢复成不可见底的幽深。旋即他弯起眼睛，连最后一丝潜藏的别有用心也掩去，晃着腕节举起手机，神色从容得一如既往：

“可以先要到你的联系方式吗？”

*

浅浅的风信子香气沿着拂动的绀色窗帘飘进教室，日光一格格地跌落下来，被桌子上的水杯折映出小段的虹彩。是久违的晴天。

黄旼炫伴随着上课铃声抬起头，恰好撞见了赖冠霖神情轻松地坐回位置上的样子。

“我们冠霖今天精神很好啊。”他一边翻开课本，一边趁老师还没到教室轻声打趣，“心情跟着天气一起放晴了吗？前几天好像还一直心事重重的。”

“我在哥这里明明一直活力四射吧。”赖冠霖拖着调避开了话题，大刺刺坐下勾过黄旼炫的肩膀。他跳级上来，比同级的大多数人都小两岁，不过平常不太爱理人，「哥」比起敬称，更像是某种表达亲昵的手段。果不其然，黄旼炫很受用地摇头笑了起来，在他脑袋上没什么章法地揉了两把：“好了好了，知道你跟我亲。”

“啊⋯⋯还是跟哥书桌里的PSP亲一点。”

赖冠霖懒洋洋地笑了笑，各自心照不宣。

⋯⋯

就大部分的高中生活而言，流言与事实往往有着很大的出入，这里也不例外。比如风传的所谓「吊儿郎当难追少爷」完全是无稽之谈，他性格里天生散漫了一点，内里却很懂事，吊儿郎当其实很少；而所谓的难追也不过是众口纷纭臆测的结果，事实上大多数人还没开始过就已经放弃。细说起来，只有少爷还勉强算准。

而与之相对的，则是黄旼炫的「温柔负责成绩好又随和可亲的学生会长」假说。当然，这一印象中的大部分描述实际上都不假，优秀又平易近人的形象更是使他在学生群体中获得了超高人气，但实际上很少有人知道，黄旼炫在日常生活中究竟是个怎样的人。

活泼、爱撒娇、不是什么正经人，会在上课时偷偷打游戏和看课外书，一天课下来只有文具摆得工整。赖冠霖有时觉得，这些生活中一点一滴暴露出来的细节，可能再不会有第二个人发现。

他偶尔也会想，那个孤身一人在讲台边上VIP位置常驻的哥突然主动申请要搬到自己身边的时候，究竟是抱着怎样的心情呢？

可能也是想解放一下长久拘束着的自己吧？

可是无论如何，眼前这个真实而鲜活的黄旼炫，这个笑点低得要死又没脾气，看起来像个好人其实背地里蔫坏的柔软的哥哥，比那个威风凛凛的学生会长、备受瞩目的人气之星，比那个温柔男亲的纸面一般的形象⋯⋯ 

比那个所谓的「邕圣祐的男朋友」，要可爱得多了。

他又想起几天前的那个黄昏，晚霞被厚重的云翳拥裹，渗出翻卷的阴沉墨色，像极了一场各酿鬼胎的见证。漂亮的男孩指着斜斜雨幕里两道相依的身影，歪着头提问的模样有种残忍的天真。他不紧不慢却又毫不留情地说⋯⋯这两个人真的适合在一起吗，你是怎么觉得的呢？


End file.
